A Blood Of GORE
by Detailed NiteMares
Summary: Sakura appears and attacks Kisame, then Itachi goes down with him. Inner Sakura is let out more frequently... And Deidara has started his Period? D: OHNOES! SakuXTobi!


She bit him. Her teeth. His arm. Was she Crazy!? Kisame, in a mad attempt, tried to shake off the Leaf Kunoichi who had a harsh bite on his arm. His blood dripped everywhere. In her hair, both their clothing, and on the leafy ground below them. "Get off. You. Nutty. Bitch!" With an uncommon growl, the girl swung her arm around, and shot a punch at Kisame's stomach.

With a slam to her head, Kisame was freed and so was the Ninja. "You stupid... Pink haired... Freak! God! You could have Rabies or something!"

Said 'Freak', growled once more and leaped at the blue skinned male. Punches were swung left and right.

Her throws getting faster with each swing. Kisame could feel the chakra coming off of her fists as they came closer to his face. "Itachi! Where the hell are you!?" Oh. That was a punch that not even a demon could dodge.

The sword swinger flew backwards, twisting in spirals as he slammed into a tree. Kisame groaned. Standing up, with the use of a stump, he straightened himself up and twitched.

"Dammit women. What are you made of...? Jesus Christ. You should be lying on the ground dying! Are you another Itachi? Or Tobi?!"

A growl.

"And would you stop it with the growling? Were you Not taught proper language?" Kisame dodged the flock of Kunai coming towards him. "Okay.. Maybe you just like to growl?"

"Where's Itachi?..." The Kunoichi stood up to her full length, only to open her old wounds. Fresh blood cascaded down her stomach.

All in all, she was a mess. Blood here, blood there. Shirt torn in several different places. An odd stench, one that reminded Kisame of A gory movie for some reason.

Oddly enough. Even though he had seen this before. All of the blood, and the Revenge filled punches. She scared him more then anything else. Not even Itachi scared him this much.

Her eyes, emerald stained with the sight for blood. His blood. Itachi's. Akatsuki's.

So much... Want. Need. Kisame made an attempt at batting her away with a branch. But the branch broke into splinters.

"Where is Itachi?" Her voice, rough and scratchy, was clearly used out from her screaming. Kisame knew that this women had a killing intent for his partner.

Jumping to a far up branch, Kisame held the idea within his mind. He needed to knock her out. Or get her away from Itachi.

The blue man loosened when he saw the familiar robe appear in front of him. The casual 'Hn' and the toss of the straw hat.

"Well what the bloody fuck? You just had to show up now, didn't you!? Itachi!"

"Shut up" Her words. Not his.

The freak was now turned towards the newest member of the "Club". "Itachi... Needs to die."

Getting onto all fours, of which Kisame believed was bringing her respect level even lower then before, the Pink haired one doubled her speed as she raced towards Itachi.

Her punches were now being thrown with all accuracy and patience. The amazing thing. Her throws hit everytime.

The bad thing, Her chakra was slowly dieing. Not small slow, A deathly slow. Kisame wagered that she could last another day or so swinging the way she was.

Itachi, by now, was a gory mess to look at. Did he not want to survive? What was wrong with him?

It was then, it hit Kisame. At that very moment. Before the girl delivered her last punch.

Itachi was wanting to die. He wanted to pass on.

And something screamed in pain as the girl scrambled at the last kick. Her chakra was visible as her leg screamed towards Itachi's stomach.

The loud crunching sounds. The sickening scream. And Kisame racing towards his partner.

These were what most of the Akatsuki came upon. A bloodied girl dragging herself towards Itachi. Her legs looked gruesome. Bones broke through the skin, and her hips contorted.

Itachi was literally in half. His innards spilled out from the gash in his stomach. She was healing herself as she dragged the dead of her appendages.

The bones, no longer sticking out, appeared as if they never had been there. And her hips were now popped back into place.

Crawling towards Itachi. She plopped down beside him.

Her breath crawled in long tendrils up his skin. She reached up, grabbing at his hair, his face...

He could feel her lips on the shell of his ear. The warm feeling coming from her hands poised over his open wound.

"You are not meant to die yet. And you will not die yet..."

Her last words before she collapsed ontop of the fully healed Itachi. Her chakra, having yet to fade an inch, disappeared suddenly. Itachi swore she watched her hair fade into a lighter color, but he wasn't sure.

Kisame coiled away from the sight, as did the Akatsuki that finally had the brains to show up. Blood was everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean on the tree's, the ground, Kisame, poor animals unluckily enough to get caught in the crossfire of the human liquid...

Sasori, who was hiding in the shadows, snorted and looked calmly towards Itachi who was sitting there and the girl who he had pushed off of him. Deidara had a rather grim look on his face, and he winced at the amount of blood. He nearly jumped when Hidan snarled beside him. Actually, he fell backwards and landed in a pool of blood.

"Itachi, we should take her back to the base. Just in case she wakes up and runs." Kisame spoke in his gruff voice. His arms crossed over loosely, and he babied the arm she bit.

Itachi just stood up, he naturally winced thinking of the pain that should've come but didn't. Looking at Sasori he nodded, and tossed a glance at the girl.

Sasori picked up her limp body, and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of well shaped potatoes. As they left, Tobi came upon the sight. His poor, confused mind was about to explode when he saw Sasori and Deidara pass by him with the girl. His head whipped around and Tobi's face tilted. The blood stains on Deidara's buttocks had spread, and from the look on his face, he wasn't very happy.

Tobi turned back to stare at the gory sight.

He turned to stare at the girl.

Then back at the sight.

The Girl.

The Sight.

Then Deidara.

Then the Sight once more.

Back to the girl.

And Deidara gets stare number eight.

Finally, after much thought and struggle, Tobi came up with a solution on to why there was so much blood on the ground.

"Deidara-Senpai Started his Period!"


End file.
